


Synthetic III: SMOKE

by Kitty Fisher (kittyfisher)



Series: Synthetic [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Incest, M/M, Screwed up boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyfisher/pseuds/Kitty%20Fisher
Summary: yearning, wanting...





	

Synthetic III: Smoke  
Kitty Fisher

 

Sam has been moping for days.

“Hey!” Dean barks the word, startling Sam from contemplating his beer. As he glances up, Dean grins, all cocky tilt of head and shark teeth. “Man, you’ve read that bottle, oh, must be ten times - you found the secrets of the universe yet?”

“No.” His long hands turn the bottle over; light catching on glass and on the smoothness of nails cut very short.

Right. Dean puffs a breath through his lips. “Sam?”

“What?” Impatience rips through the word, but Sam does look up, eyes narrowing, as he finally looks straight at Dean. “You nagged at me until I came out to this dive of a bar, what else you want?”

“A little conversation, maybe?”

Sam snorts derisively. “Yeah, in which we give the chicks points out of ten. Oh, except there aren’t any – Hell, in this shit-hole they’re probably locked up after dark.”

Which was confusing, as well, they were here because girls were getting sliced and diced – and raped – by some invisible knife wielder. “Sam, what’s up with you? The girls here should be kept safe. Shouldn’t they?”

Sam sighs, and goes back to staring at his own hands where, very slowly, they turn the bottle around and around. “Yeah, whatever.”

“Fuck it, Sam, what’s going on?” Ignoring stares from the bar’s other patrons, Dean lowers his voice and leans in. “You’ve been pissy with me since… last week. Did it freak you out that much? I didn’t ask -”

“No, you didn’t.”

Sam’s voice stops him dead, and he frowns, shaking his head. “What…”

“You didn’t ask me to hurt you like that.”

Dean wishes he’d gone easy on the beers because all this is making his head hurt. “You think I didn’t want it?”

“I think I hurt you!”

Sitting back, Dean frowns. “Yeah. But, where’s the problem, as that was, you know, what I wanted.”

“Dean, I lost it, completely.”

Yeah. Dean remembers, and there’s a burning in his cock where it’s pressed tight to his jeans. Lust is something tangible, something that’s wrapping him, lighting him. “Yeah.” He glances at Sam, and sees the misery there for the first time, the guilt that’s just as tangible as his own delight. “Hey! Is that what’s got you all knotted up?”

“What, getting all conflicted ‘cos I fucked my brother? Oh, and yeah, he was tied up the time and you know, I almost fucked him through the bed which was real good, though let me think, yeah, he was screaming and then I came so hard I thought my fucking head was going to explode. Yeah, knotted. Fuck it Dean, our lives are so screwed.”

“But…”

“Shut up! Just keep your mouth shut for a moment. Yeah, we’re screwed. You from all the shit over the years and whatever crap dad did to mess with your head, and me? Well me because I really really want to get this life over with and go back to school and be normal. Yet, Dean.” He shakes his head, so intense, so in the moment that Dean’s holding his breath and all can think is Sam… and how fucking beautiful his brother is. “Fuck, have you any idea what you did to me last week? No, how could you. Well, you want to know exactly why it’s been keeping me awake?”

Dean nods. He swallows, watching Sam watch his throat and he straightens slightly, almost coming to attention though he’s sitting down and the shift of angle presses his cock painfully against his flies.

“Dean, I want to do it again.”

Which makes Dean light-headed. Again. When he’d thought it was a kindness, a one time deal to be nice, brother to brother, in the usual fucked up Winchester family way. But, and he’s so focused on Sam that the world around him is turning crimson, because all he can think is just yes, yes. Sam, staying. And his own demons beaten into submission by someone who cares. Christmas and birthdays, a lifetime of them, wrapped up and sitting here, at a scratched, stained and rickety table in Nowhere, Tennessee. “Yeah, Sam –”

“I said, shut up.”

Oh, man.

“Yeah. Now you’re getting it. You opened me up, Dean. I don’t know what’s inside me any more, and I don’t even know if I like the bits I’m seeing. Shit, we’re freewheeling here. Brakes off. If you want this. So, you want this, Dean?”

Dean nods, just the once, as his world view shifts and realigns, because Sam’s smiling, just a little smile that tugs at his mouth and lights his eyes, though it’s hard to see the warmth for the lust. "You can answer me; we don’t want any misunderstanding here.”

“Yes, sir.” And, soon as he’s spoken, he sees the jolt that hits though Sam’s body, and he knows he’s hard too.

“Go to the bathroom. Wait there.”

Oh, Jesus, in this flea-pit of a bar, where rednecks grunt, women simper and gays get bashed. He wants to ask, here? You mean it? And he’s staring into Sam’s eyes, the two of them alone, in silence, even though there’s twenty men spread around the room and Metallica are rocking the walls.

Very carefully he puts his empty down on the table. Raises an eyebrow, which is a question without words, because he’s into this (oh, man is he into this) and yet...

“You got a choice here, brother. You can do what I tell you or –” Sam almost laughs, the sound a twist between sigh and amusement and outright arousal. “No. There’s nothing else. You do it or this ends here.”

Dean goes, almost stumbling over his chair. He walks as if he’s on a ship, the deck tilting gently under his feet. The barman says something and Dean nods, smiles; hopes that one of those is the right answer, as right now he’s deaf, dumb and close to blind. Walking into a corridor he smells it first. Stale beer and piss. His stomach contents flip, but he pushes the door marked GUYS open and steps inside, to wait.


End file.
